Thoughts
by Miss48
Summary: This was written as a prompt for a Finn Voice-over during a make out session, mine gets a little heated of course. Hope you enjoy.


Rachel pulled Finn down on the bed so quickly that it actually startled him a little. For a tiny thing she had some strength in her. Finn shot his arms out to keep himself from crushing her as they fell onto the thick mattress beneath them. Her body actually bouncing up into his a little.

"What about your Dad's" Finn asked looking down at her.

"They are in Columbus for the weekend" she smiled at him scootching up the bed towards the pillows.

Finn and Rachel had been dating for a while now but their relationship moved at a fairly slow speed physically. Finn didn't want to scare Rachel off and he knew she was nervous about things after her relationship with Jesse. She was willing to almost give herself to him completely and look how that turned out. It didn't help either that her Dad's and his Mom had become like hawks. They would come out of seemingly no where at the most inopportune times. Finn felt Rachel's hand on the back of his neck pulling him down towards her. His lips connected with hers in a searing kiss.

_OMG her lips taste like cherries, not in a pie kinda way but sorta like a popsicle. And they are so soft and warm, how is it possible for her lips to feel this perfect on mine. Lip gloss is the most amazing invention ever, I want to find the person who invented it and kiss them. Well only if they are a chick, and not old or anything and not the way that I kiss Rachel. And her smell, she smells like Chirstmas! Not like actual pine trees and cinnamon but she smells the way Christmas feels. Oh shit how awesome would it be to unwrap this present, I would kill to get a glimpse of what is under those little skirts._

_And holy shit she just slipped me some tongue, yep there was definite tongue action. I know it and oh yep there it is again. Mailman, Hudson, Mailman, it's just lips and a tongue. Soft, wet, warm, cherry flavored lips and a tongue that is currently flicking back and forth over my teeth. And that hot little body under mine, the soft hand on the back of my neck. I feel like I'm on fire, like her hand is actually leaving an imprint on my neck. But it's a good burning, the kind I would never want to put out and…. OH God Mailman Mailman._

Rachel shifted under Finn pressing her body closer to his running her fingers up his neck and into his hair.

_Ow did she really just pull my hair. What was that? I liked it I know that much. Maybe I should move my head around a bit and she will do it again. Oh yep there is was, man this is hot. Who would have guessed Rachel Berry was a hair puller? And where did she learn to do that with her tongue, oh man what if she did that with me inside her mouth, oh god calm down Husdon, you are getting way to ahead of yourself. I mean she hasn't even let you touch her boobs. At least not without clothes on. And I really want to touch them, like really really want to…._

_Holy shit she just pelvic thrusted me, like a full on pelvic thrust. And that moan, I don't even know if she knew she did it but that was the most amazing sound I've ever heard come from her mouth. I wonder if she could feel how hard I am, I hope that doesn't scare her, I know she wants to wait to have intercourse, hopefully not really until she's 25, but I will wait because I love her and cherries and Christmas. Do I thrust her back though, should I make a move, should I…._

Rachel hitched her leg up around Finns waist pulling his body in between her legs as much as it would go. Finn slid his hand up the back of her leg and under her skirt.

_She's going to stop me, she always stops me. But I have to try because her legs are so smooth. She didn't stop me and oh lord those are panties. I am touching Rachel Berry's panties. I have to see them, I have to see her in these panties because they can only look better than they feel and they feel like heaven. Lip Gloss and Lace my two new favorite things and Christmas, and Cherries and oh god Boobs. Shit did I just moan, I totally moaned. And she liked it, she just squirmed all around under me, and there was the moan again. At least I think it was hers, it might have been mine again. _

Finn pulled away from the kiss and looked up into her big brown eyes. She smiled at him and he could feel the pleasure in his body swell. Her eyes followed his down body and his hand slowly pushed the skirt up a little.

_Pink Lace, oh god. Mailman. Come one Hudson don't ruin this now. Rachel just let you look at her panties. HER PANTIES, Her pink lacy pan… Wait a minute, these are not just everyday panties, oh lord she wants it as much as I do. Why am I breathing so heavy, I'm panting for Christ sakes, like a dog and oh god I'm so hard. I don't think I've ever been this hard before and we haven't even done anything but kiss and…_

"Touch me Finn" she said breathlessly sliding his hand up her body, under her shirt and over her bra.

_My hand is on her boob, right now, I'm touching Rachel's boob. And she's letting me, hell she put my hand there. Should I move my finger under the bra, I want to touch her nipple. _

"Oh Finn, that feels nice" she pushed her chest up into his hand.

_She likes it, she really likes it. I could just lay here touching her boobs forever. Boobs are great, I love boobs and these boobs are the best. Because they are mine to touch. HOLY SHIT was she really able to just flip us over. For such a little thing Rachel is strong and that is so sexy. OH_

"HOLY SHIT RACHEL"

_Oh man I just said that out loud. If she keeps rubbing her pelvis against me like that there is no way I'm going to be able to keep this load. She's moaning, wow she's so beautiful, I could just lay here and watch her like this for ever._

"Finn" she breathed his hips involuntarily bucking against hers

"Oh god Rachel" his breath was labored.

"Oh Finn" she grinded harder into his lap.

_Oh Lord Have Mercy, this is amazing. What have we been waiting for, why haven't we been doing this already. Man my jeans are tight, I would love to take them off right now. Oh god did she just grab my belt. Did I say that outloud? I'm pretty sure I did not. How can she do that, how does she always know what I need. She is amazing and she is touching me right now. MAILMAN, MAILMAN, MAILMAN, COME ON FINN THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, ANYTHING ELSE. Breathe man, breathe. Oh that is that moaning again, that was defiantly me this time. Her lips just brushed my ear, only cow how can I have so many sensations going on at once._

"You like that baby" her voice was breathy

_Wow her voice sounds really sexy like that. All raspy and adult like. He could listen to her talk like this forever. _

"More than you could imagine" Finn managed to get out between the labored breathing and the feeling of her lips on his ear. His hands were on her hips pushing her down more and she grinded against him. Her tongue ran up and down the edge of his ear and her hand was in his hair again.

_How did I get this lucky, she is amazing. Her breath is so warm on my ear and kinda moist, warm and moist seem to be a theme here today._

"Mailman"

"What?" she asked not hearing him

_Oh man that was out loud._

"Nothing" he said pulling towards her lips again.

Then her hands were on his waist tugging at his pants.

"What are you doing Rach?" he questioned, she had never ever gone this far before.

"I want to go down on you"

_SWEET BABY CHEESUS did she really just say that. This is so not Rachel talk and it's so hot. I mean I love the way she talks normally and stuff but I didn't even know what coitus was until she explained it to me. Man that was an embarrassing conversation. I mean I know what getting head, getting a blow job, being went down on is but she gave me a blow by blow anyway. And now she wants to do it. Open you eyes Hudson, is she kidding. Nope defiantly not kidding because that was totally just my zipper sliding down and oh god there go my jeans. OH SHIT is her hand really in my boxers right now? I'm so fucking hard and her hand is so soft and tiny and in my fucking boxers. I feel huge in her hand, this is nothing like doing it to myself and I have to say I'm pretty good at that. I know my body but this….. There are no words. _

"Like that?" she questioned as she kneeled between his legs.

"Oh just like that. Oh god Rachel, oh fuck" his hands gripped the sheets at his sides.

He could hear her giggle a little. A nervous habit and he bucked his hips into her hand, totally instinctively. His breath was labored and he clinched his eyes shut.

_This is the only thing in the world right now. The feeling of her on top of him, her hand in his boxers, on him, stroking him. The taste of cherries on his lips, the smell of Christmas all around him. Thank god for that fucking Mailman. I wonder if it would have made the accident better if he knew he would be benefiting my sex life. How have I been able to hold on this long. _

Finn sat up on his arms, looking into her eyes as her hand was hidden, buried down into his boxers. He smiled at her, the crooked smile he seemed to reserve just for her. It was her smile. Then she pulled his boxers off his hips in 1 fluid motion and he fell back onto the bed as he sprang free and then it happened

"HOLY FUCK RACH" he actually yelled out as she slipped him into her mouth.

_I'm getting a blow job, right now Rachel Berry is sucking my cock. That tongue was it just second nature for them to know how to do this or was it one of Rachel's many born talents. The voice of an angel with the mouth of a devil, a cherry flavored devil._

And then his mind went blank because there was nothing else in the world but the feeling of her warm, moist mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock. Her tongue swirling around the shaft and flicking over the head.

_I'm going to cum_

"I'm going to cum" he let her know

_Is she really still going, she wants me to cum in her mouth. Oh that is hot, what if she hates it though, what if it tastes bad. _

Her hands went up her sides pushing his tee shirt up to his neck. His breath was labored and he could feel that familiar feeling of orgasm building in his body. Then all the sudden she popped him out of her mouth and held him flat against his abs as his body exploded in pleasure, his juices shooting up over his abs and chest. His body shook in pleasure, his hands gripped the sheets.

"Oh god, oh shit, Rachel that was amazing." he finally got out as his breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"I'm glad baby" she said pulling some tissues off her table and wiping it over the mess on his chest.

"You better hurry that up" he smiled at her.

"Why?" she looked at him confused.

"Because I'm not the only one who's getting an orgasm around here tonight" he said devilishly pulling her down towards him.


End file.
